


Vikings Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Vikings Imagines [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Vikings characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963858
Kudos: 38





	Vikings Imagines Collection [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW conversation; me, once again, writing too damn much for an imagine whOOps
> 
> A/N: putting this one in the NSFW imagines collection just because of the convo's content is too explicit imo for the SFW collection, but this imagine is more rated M than E

Gif source: [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/631650112949633024) | [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/631568564603748352)

> _Imagine Ivar is upset about the rumors going around that he cannot please a woman, so you show him that there’s more than one way to do it._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was sitting by the water, secluded, as it lapped along the shore. Staring off, somewhere beyond it, yet unfocused on the hills and trees at the other side of the river, lost in his melancholy, as he absentmindedly teethed the piece of straw caught between his lips.

It was no secret what had put him in such a mood. Rumors had spread, and even you had heard them by now, that Ivar the Boneless could not please a woman.

Nevertheless, he was still your friend, and so you call out to him, upon finding him in this secret place, where you had once played together as children, “Ivar! The sun is all but set, come back to town with me?” He ignores you pointedly, and you sigh, walking closer to repeat, “Ivar? Did you hear me?”

“Leave me alone,” he bites, shifting his glare towards you, but it wavers slightly as his voice softens. “What purpose have you to bother me here?”

Plopping down into the sandy dirt alongside him, you grin, “What kind of person would I be, to leave a cripple by the water alone?”

His glare returns, rather than the smile your teasing could usually earn, as he spits the straw at you, “I do not need your pity!”

“Pity? Why would I pity you? You know I don’t, Ivar.”

“You don’t?” he scoffs in a bitter disbelief, “What are you, then, deaf? Have you not heard what they say about me?”

“I have heard.”

“And?” he prompts, but at your blank silence, his frustration only seems to grow, baring teeth as he practically growls, “I should have killed Margrethe, before her tongue could have the chance to go wagging…” Ivar tosses a stone angrily into the water, “Then, at least I would not have to hear of my failure from the likes of you.”

“Did I say anything about it, Ivar?” you keep yourself collected despite his attitude, after all, Ivar was Ivar, and this temperament was nothing new, “No, _you_ brought it up.” Earning his glare’s return, you shrug, “Besides, I do not trust that Margrethe is the authority on your ability to please women.”

“Don’t mock me!”

“I am not mocking you.”

“Then, you believe that?” the storm in his eyes softens, if only a little, tempered by his confusion as he asks, looking somewhat wary of any potential answer, “Why?”

You hold his stare for a moment, debating whether or not to speak plainly with your friend, “It was your first time, yes?” At his nod, you continue carefully, “Who is to say, then, that it will not work next time, when you are more relaxed?”

“Next time?” Ivar huffs sarcastically, rolling his eyes, _“Right.”_

“What? Is there a reason there will not be a next time?”

"You are a woman,” he dryly points out, “so, tell me, _woman_ , would you want to fuck me, if you knew others had been disappointed?”

Clearing your throat, you try not to show your embarrassment at his question, though the warmth blossoming in your cheeks gives you away, at least to yourself, “I would not take others by their word alone, Ivar.”

“Then, you are the only one,” you can tell, he’s gritting his teeth, but even that is better than the flip in your stomach. “No one will believe my cock will work, if it did not the first time.”

“There is more than one way to please a woman, Ivar,” you can’t help your short laugh at the bizarre look he gives you, like he doesn’t quite believe this. "You have hands, do you not? You have lips, and a tongue,” his eyes were wider now, and perhaps this was the first time you had ever seen him appear so flustered by something you’ve said. “Say your cock still doesn’t work the second time? So what? You have more to use than just that, and no woman will complain if you can make her come undone.”

His slack jaw snaps shut, as his head turns back towards the water. Suddenly, the water lapping along the shore seems even louder than before, as it punctuates the silence between you, and you’re just on the verge of regretting your frankness when he slices through it.

“That’s…” Ivar starts, then stops, “I would not know…” he was not one to wrestle with his words often, but this time, he’s downright stumbling over them, “I just… I am not certain… of what methods you mean.” His cheeks are burning up, as he finally spares his glance back to you, blush erupting along the tanned skin of his cheeks. But there’s a slyness there, beneath the raw vulnerability of his admission, as his eyes glance down, then back up again, and you have no doubt he’s aware of the double meaning of his question, when he asks you, “What would you have me do, with my hands and tongue?”


End file.
